1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combinable transformable toy in which a mounting body as an imitation of a dress etc. can be attached to a doll body for playing.
2. Description of the Background Art
According to the background art, there have been known toys each of which is designed to be provided with a doll body and a dress-up member so that a trunk portion of the doll body can be covered with the dress-up member. For example, JP-UM-A-63-56078 discloses a transformable doll toy which is designed in such a manner that a dress-up member is attracted to a doll body by a magnetic substance. According to such a toy, the dress-up member can be mounted on the doll body so that the doll body can be transformed easily.
However, in the aforementioned background-art toy, the dress-up member is mounted as it is. For this reason, there has been a demand for toys richer in unexpectedness.